Twelve Days of Christmas?
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: AU. One chapter each day of Christmas.


**DGM Christmas...?**

**~*~**

**All AU, so please don't say 'what about the akuma' or anything. (Although who would say that...?)**

**This is originally intended to be just 12 chapters (one posted for each day of christmas XD). I'll probably jack it up and do something stupid, though. So please tollerate my insanity and hopefully spend each day of christmas with our darling -man peoples...? :D?**

**~*~**

"Heee-eeeyy~" Lavi yelled, running to catch up with his friends.

School was over, and they had to plan their christmas party.

"Tch. Then move faster," Kanda said, just as grumpy as ever. (Despite the holiday cheer that hung in the air.)

"Oh, your just mad that you can't see Fo anymore until after Christmas break, Yu," Lavi said playfully, sticking his tongue out at the grumpy boy from his class.

"Don't call me Yu," he growled.

"I can call you whatever I want~"

"Fine, La-chan."

_Twitch._ "What...?"

"La-chan." _Smug look._

"Both of you shut up before Bookman sees Lavi in this state," Allen put in, pointing to Lavi's red face and death glare eyes.

"You're so cute, Allen~" Road exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere to tackle said 15 year old.

Kanda barely glanced at his fallen friend. Lavi was wondering why the hell the lowerclassmen was sitting on his friend. And Lenalee was looking a little worried and wondering if she should get help.

"Are you inviting me, Allen-kun~?"

"Can't....breathe..."

She begrudgily got off of the suffocating Allen. Once he stood, she wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"Oi, Allen, we better not be inviting her!!" Lavi put in rather rudely.

She glared at him, then looked up innocently at Allen. "Am I?"

"How do you know about it, Road?" Allen asked, trying to avoid the answer that he knew would make her throw a fit.

"Everyone is talking about it of course~! So, am I going to be invited?" Everyone turned to Allen, waiting for him to answer.

"Um...sure..." he muttered, losing the courage to tell her no.

"Yay~" She squealed, throwing a hug onto Allen, who looked a little regretful.

"Road!! Come on!!!" her uncle, Tyki, yelled loudly from across the parking lot. He was in his work clothes still (A/N:his minig clothes...?), and looked like he was freezing from waiting on her for so long. From where the group was at, they could see his breath coming out in angry puffs.

"OK, Tyki-pon~" she yelled back. She stood on tiptoe and kissed Allen's cheek then ran off to Tyki Mikk, who looked angry at the pet name.

"I thought we said we'd tell her no!!!" Lavi exclaimed angrily.

"She's too nice, and she would've done who-knows-what if I said no,"

"Tch. You like her, Beansprout."

"Hey!!!"

"Yu, stop calling Allen Beansprout."

"Shut up, La-chan."

"GRRR!!!"

"Why is it that you boys like to call each other names...?" Lenalee asked sadly.

They heard a loud smack as books were dropped on the ice behind them.

Everyone turned around to see that Kanda's and Lavi's teacher, Miss Miranda, had tripped and dropped her books.

Lenalee and Allen began to pick the books up while Lavi went to comfort the distressed teacher.

"Oi, Miranda, you should be more careful on this ice."

_Sniffle. _"I'm sorry that you guys had to stop to--" _sob _"--to help me."

"It's okay, Mira-sensei," Lavi said politely, taking the stacks from Allen and Lenalee. "Would you like me to carry them for you to your car?"

"Oh, uh..."

They all heard the crashing footsteps as another one of their teachers (the art teacher for the second years) ran over.

"Oh, Miranda, did you fall?" Krory asked worriedly.

"Oi, how can you tell?" Lavi asked, surprised.

"There's snow in her hair and she left the building with her hood up."

"Oh..." she was blushing a bright red as she said this.

"Would you like me to carry your stuff to your car for you?" Krory asked politely.

"Um...yes...thank you..." she was blushing deeper as they walked off together in the direction of Mira's car.

"Woah..." Lavi and Allen both said together as they saw the teachers laughing.

"I think they'd make a sweet couple," put in Lenalee with a smile.

"Tch. Teachers are not meant to be together..." grumbled Mr. Sunshine. (A/N: such a fitting name for Kanda, no? XD)

"Teachers and students aren't meant to be together, so what's with you and Tiedoll?" Lavi made sure to say loudly.

Everyone in the group turned to stare at Kanda.

"Tch. You guys can't figure out that La-chan was making that up?"

No one believed him.

"Tch, I'm leaving." He then turned on his heel and stormed off.

**~*~**

**Well, Merry Christmas and Happy first day!!**


End file.
